Jail Bait
by GravitationInnocence
Summary: Shuichi gets accused of murder and is sent to jail. Then he meets a gorgeous blonde bastard, who seems to have a similar problem to his. Will they work together to get out of this hell hole? Will the fall in love in the process? shuXyuki
1. Chapter 1

Wow...I know I havn't writtin on fanfiction in forever...I really wish I was one of those authors that always updates. sadly, i am not. haha. Yep, I'm an off and on writer, for when I get my inspiration, etc. And it happens to be i got some inspiration. For a new fic. And i hope it goes well!!!

* * *

He looked around, bewildered. What the hell did he do? He swore he didn't do it. He never would. He wouldn't even commit a petty crime. Then why the hell are these people asking him about murder?

Last night he came home to his house to find police surrounding the building. Not knowing what was going on, the seventeen year old boy parked his car and stepped out. Right when he did, about a billion and two police officers tackled him, handcuffing his legs and arms.

Shuichi Shindou was being accused of murder.

But he didn't know who he was being accused of murdering or how this assumption was made. Which added to the confusion as he sat in a small room with a ratty old table with 2 mathcing chairs, the walls all white, with an occasional mark or hole. He wasn't meant to be in a place like this. Shuichi didn't murder. He didnt even hate. So why was he here?

"Mr. Shindou," a male voice came from behind him. Shuichi quickly turned and saw that the man had blonde hair and actualy looked quite...feminine. Very good looking actualy.

"Hello, I am Tohma Seguchi," the man spoke again, bowing to Shuichi, who quickly bowed back.

"Pleased to meet you sir, I'm Shuichi Shindou," He said.

The blonde man sat down on the other side of the table, and shuffled through some files and papers, sighing occasionaly, then looking up suddenly, into Shuichi's eyes.

"I run this prison. You will be here for a long time, Mr. Shindou. You are believed to have murdered, and are pressed with the charges of breaking and entering, attempt of murder, murder, rape, and battering. Unless you can prove your case wrong, within the next fifteen minutes, you will be locked up right away," Mr. Seguchi said in a normal voice.

"I...I dont know what you are talking about. Who do you think I killed? And why do you think I did it?" Shuichi asked, not believing this.

"This morning at nine o' clock, we have you on a security camera for Old Acre's Apartments. You were walking into the building in all black, and the security workers got suspicious. So they followed you to the apartment, which you promtley went in through the front door and left seven minutes later. The security entered seeing a dead Rin Aizawa on the floor, and immediatly called the police. The police showed up and checked the house for fingerprints, there were none. Ms. Aizawa had died ten minutes before the cops had come, leaving that time for you to kill her. There was noone else in the apartments, and we have you on tape. The only logical answer was that it was you to kill Ms. Aizawa. Which is why you are under arrest, and will be in jail. It has been fourteen minutes already so you have a minute to testify, and if you have nothing, then you are locked up," the man concluded.

Shuichi wasn't liking this guy...

"But I didn't do it!!! I was at home!!!" Shuichi gasped.

"We have no proof of this, Mr. Shindou. Noone in your apartment complex seems to know you that well, and none of them confirmed you were there at nine this morning," Mr. Seguchi replied.

"And your time is up. Guards!" He called, and two big men came in.

"What?! No!! I cant be locked up in here! I have to work! Pay for my sister and my mom, please!" Shuichi begged. "I didn't do it!"

"Sorry, Mr. Shindou, but unless someone comes in with proof that you didn't do it, you are to be in jail for the next thirty years," the man ended his sentence with a slam of the door in his face, and Shuichi was dragged off to see his new home for the next thirty years.

* * *

Shuichi couldn't believe this. He was so suprised he couldn't even cry. How do they decide all this on their own? Isn't there court?!

He asked this to the nicer looking gaurd and he shook his head sadly at Shuichi.

"Poor kid...no, theres no court unless someone else sets it up for you...So next time you have visiting priveledges you can ask your mother," He said, acting sympathetic. Maybe he believed him. The guard was quite nice. He had long brownish red hair, and a kind smile.

"I'm Shuichi Shindou," Shuichi introduced himself to the guard.

"And I'm Hiroshi Nakano. A guard at this hell. I'm glad I work here though, theres alot of occasional kids like you, and I make it easier for them by being the only one nice to them," Hiroshi said.

"The only one? Why is that?" Shuichi asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well lets just put it this way...The people here aren't the nicest," he replied. Shuichi gulped, oh yes, he forgot. This is prison.

The other guard left him and Hiroshi to themselves, and Hiroshi offered a tour.

"That'd be great, thank you!" Shuichi said, smiling so greatfully.

"No problem, I have to give you your clothes and show you to your room anyways," He replied.

"Room? I thought it was a cell?" he asked curiously.

"Well, they call it that, but thats more of a movies thing, or an expression from the past. Yes, they used to be cells, but now more of rooms with windows instead of bars. But the glass is about a foot thick. The guards started getting annoyed by screaming. And theres more privacy, this is the twenty-first century. We have curtians you can pull over the mirror with permission from a guard. Just for bathroom or something..." Hiro grinned childishly.

"Well that makes it sound a bit better...I did notice this seems a bit cleaner than prisions in movies," Shuichi giggled, even though this was no time to be giggling. But if he acted more optomistic, maybe he could work this mess out.

"Haha, I would hope so. Looks more like a school, doesnt it? Heres the shower room A on the left, and the B shower room is on the other side of the building, completely identicle. It doesnt matter really, just whichever one is closer to your 'cell'," Hiro explained, "and this is the free room, has tables and cards and stuff like that, not much fun, but as good as it can get around here, with some weights and bars thrown in. Unless you get a good behavior mark, you can go into the room with the television and better lights and air conditioning."

"Does remind me more of a school," Shuichi agreed.

"Here," Hiro turned left into a room, "is where we're getting your outfit. You can pick a color, actualy. Red, blue or black?"

"Hmm...uhhh...Black?" Shuichi answering, realizing that black wouldnt stain and keep better.

"Okay, here's five pairs, theres laundry every other weekend, so make sure to keep clean. I'm guessing your the smallest size," Hiro winked, and Shuichi nodded, giggling.

Hiro left the room for Shuichi to get changed, and he slipped out of this hoodie and khakis, kissing them goodbye. He would miss them so much...

He put on the black baggy shirt and sweatpants. Atleast they weren't connected. That would have killed him.

He opened up the door and looked at Hiro.

"I'm not a big on baggy pants..." He mumbled. But atleast the small size was...pretty small! His shirt fit him as any of his other ones did, but the pants were just baggier than his leather ones.

"I can tell, haha. But it's okay, they dont look bad on you, actualy. Looks cute with that pink hair of yours," Hiro joked.

Shuichi just lightly punched the guards shoulder and Hiro led him to his 'cell'.

"Here it is! Good thing you dont have a roommate!" Hiro laughed.

Shuichi entered the room, with glass windows to see right in. All that was in it was a bed, that looked more like an army cot, a table desk like thing, a curtian that led to a closet sized looking room, which he guess was the bathroom.

"Interesting..." Shuichi mumbled. "Not as bad as I thought, but not so home like..."

"Yea I would guess that. Well I'll take you down to the free room, if you would like. I'm supposed to guard down there for the next four hours anyways," Hiro suggested.

"Sounds good!" Shuichi smiled like his usual self. He could deal with this place for a week or so. It was fine. And he had a friend!

So they both started downt he hall towards the free room. Shuichi was a bit anxious about the people that would be there...He hoped they were all as nice as Hiro.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

* * *

A/N: So do u like it? -smiles- read and review pleaseee.

Preview for next chapter:

Shuichi gets violated more than a bit, and guess who comes to his rescue? Not Hiro, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! me again. i was in the keys, and just got back an hour ago. yes, i come home and start writing, haha.

**PLEASE READ BELOW!!! **

**i know its long and intimidating looking but it is important for the story!!!**

Absolute-ecstacy pointed out that my jail descriptions weren't life like. If you have the same concerns, here are my reasons. This is fanfiction. You can twist things up the way you want. I dont know about you but I didnt want to put shuichi through that, haha. I feel cruel enough putting him in jail! I know there are rules but this isnt a realy documentary or anything, so it doesnt matter. The way i set up my story is how it will be followed, and there will be curtians so shuichi and yuki can sex in peace, and there will be more free will so that it will be easier for Shuichi to get raped and for him and yuki to have relations.

Someone else mentioned that Shuichi is only getting 30 years for jail.

1. its shuichi!!! are u guys suggesting i do that to him?!?!

2. also, it wasnt comfirmed murder. nothing is set yet.

Though I have taken your comments into concideration, and I will be more harsh on Shu. Sadist time? yes.

Sorry for my spelling. I know some of it is incorrect, but, I'm not doing this on word, I'm typing it straight onto fanfiction. If I save my fics on word that means there is a chance a family member will read, even though i only share this computer with my sister sometimes. Just dont want to risk.

**Also, a warning for my readers. I dont update constantly, like, every day. I update about 1-2 times a month. Or 2-3. if lucky. haha.**

So enough babbling.

Thanks for reviews, and on with the fic!

* * *

Shuichi pranced into the room next to Hiro, and the first words he heard were: 

"Woot! This is the new pretty boy they told us about? Noone told us he looked so much like a girl. Look at that pink hair! He's so tiny, he can be my little sister," A man commented, whistling loudly. Many other men in the room agreed and put in their comments too.

Discusting.

He glanced at Hiro, but the guard looked indifferent. I guess he saw this coming. 'Thanks, buddy...' Shuichi thought.

Hiro waved him goodbye and left Shuichi to his doom.

As soon as Hiro left, Shuichi investigated the room. To his relief, there were guards sitting on each end of the room, and one by the door.

The room, about the size of a garage, held simply workout equipment(nothing electric), tables, chairs, benches, and a telephone, that seemed segregated off to the side, being contained in a glass case.

Shuichi then looked around at the people occupying the room, or the men, rather.

Most were big and bulky, probably from working out, since they had nothing else to do. He glanced at a few bigger ones, all seeming close together, who were covered in tattoos, and seemed to have confidence in themselves.

And there was no boy in the room that looked like himself.

Here stood 22 year old Shindou Shuichi, in a room full of rather large men, who were looking at him predatorialy.

What had he gotten himself into?

He wondered why there were no other younger and less...big looking men. No other men looking like himself, lost, not fitting in. Didn't this happen to other people?

The only other man in the room that seemed to stick out was blonde and slim. Shuichi hadn't seen his face yet, but the man's slim figure and slender shoulders told Shuichi that he might be in a similar situation as this man.

But then the man turned halfway over his shoulder, and Shuichi lost his breath.

A golden eye glared at him, as if Shuichi had taken the last cookie that the man had wanted.

As soon as Shuichi's eyes met the other man's, the golden beauty turned away.

His breath taken out of him, Shuichi wondered why such a beautiful person was in jail. Even in the ugly jumpsuit, the man looked absolutely flawless.

Clear pale skin; blonde silky hair, the kind you want to just reach out and touch; peircing gold eyes; slim, yet still filled and muscular build; and a carefree and dominant, intimidating aurora.

Shuichi was snapped back to reality at the noise of a menicing laugh...that was right in his ear. He spun around and his face was inches from another man, who was about twice as big as Shuichi.

The man, with tan skin, brown shaggy hair, but a strangly soft face, towered above him, and had an evil smile gracing his face.

Suprisingly, the man wasnt ugly, like Shuichi had thought men in jail were(innocent boys believe their television). But he seemed scary to Shuichi, and even more threatening when another man came up behind him and rubbed his butt, with something that didnt seem like a hand to him.

"We're going to have fun, aren't we, Shu-I-Chi?" A third man whispered in his ear in a low, husky voice.

Shuichi gulped.

Fuck.

* * *

A/N well. it has been forever. haha. 

My computers dead.

But thats no excuse, my mother has one i can go on. Even though she says not to. haha.

So sorry. havnt updated out of pure lazyness...

im horrible. T T

anyways...

review! seriously! i need it, coz then i know that my absence isnt making u guys hate me! its been like, a year since ive updated my other fics...i really have to get to that.

**_OH, AND ATTENTION!_**

**I NEED MORE PEOPLE FOR MY GRAVITATION ROLEPLAY!!!**

im sure u will want to join. haha.

anyways...

ill send u the link, if it doesnt show up on here.

it faded a while ago, and me and Tatsuha are restarting it.

We need a buncha people, so spread the word.

http://community. u wana participate, then say so in a message, email, or review!


	3. AHH i suck

well guys.

lets put it this way.

i've been getting alot of reviews lately telling me to update.

truth is, i probably wont.

now, i know you are probably like "WHATT?!!!??"

and i hated it when authors discontinued storiesss...

but i suck.

i have no inspiration.

nothing.

zip.

nadah.

but i am going to an anime convention this weekend.

i promise promise promise that if i feel the littlest spark of ability to update these...

i will.

but i would actualy rather start a new fic.

gravitation ofcourse.

because these are so ollddd.

from when i STARTED writing.

i write different now.

what do u say?

start a new fic now, or wait for me to be able to update this?

thanks guys:

i love youuuuuu allll!!


End file.
